Simply Childish
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Sobre confissões e amores platônicos. x SHAMAL/GOKUDERA HAYATO x


**Sumário: **Sobre confissões e amores platônicos.

**Reborn! não me pertence. Mas com a qualidade de agora, eu nem queria.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra T.

* * *

  
**

**Simply Childish

* * *

**

"_No love, no friendship, can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever_".  
– Francois Mauriac

* * *

"Você será uma linda mulher, Bianchi." Shamal disse à sua irmã, e lhe sorriu. Ela o encarou friamente e você realmente não entendeu o porquê de ela fazer isso. Ele parecia ser um cara legal, ele era um bom médico e aquilo fora um elogio, não?

Bianchi agradeceu bruscamente e se moveu dando uma desculpa qualquer. Shamal não se sentiu ofendido, e você também não entendeu. Será que ele achava falta de educação brigar com o filho dos outros? Ou ele já esperava por isso? Bem, não importava. Você estava ao lado de seu pai, e ele logo viria a falar com você, não é?

(_e provavelmente te elogiar, porque você era uma criança forte e que realmente se esforçava, em tudo. Em tudo. E se ele conhecia Bianchi, iria te conhecer também_)

Mas ele não falou. Depois de Bianchi, ele encarou seu pai e lhe deu um aceno com a cabeça e se afastou. Nem notou você, querendo conhecer o famoso Shamal. Nem notou você, nem olhou para baixo, apenas foi embora, procurando alguma outra mulher para elogiar.

Você espera até hoje pelo elogio que não veio.

**X**

Um pouco depois de vocês voltarem da luta de Byakuran, você murmurou algumas coisas para ele. Coisas sérias, coisas graves, coisas importantes. Ele te olhou como se não entendesse o que você estava falando e você se sentiu pequeno. Sentiu-se a criança que ele conheceu e ajudou e praticamente treinou.

Havia um silêncio severo entre vocês e ele devia, provavelmente, estar se perguntando que raios de mundo era esse em que o único amor que ele recebia devidamente era o de um pirralho do sexo masculino como você.

Por um momento pensou em como seria ser uma mulher, uma garota, Bianchi. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo e se levantou bruscamente. Você não precisava ouvir uma negação. Nem o que ele queria falar.

Ele se assustou apenas um pouco, mas continuou parado. E quando você foi até a porta, abriu-a e saiu por ela, ele apenas se levantou para fechá-la.

Você só queria tirar aquilo do seu peito – não, você não queria. Você só queria saber que nunca teriam nada mesmo, como sempre imaginou (_não, você não queria_). Você só queria a bosta de alguma coisa, alguma droga de reação, nem que fosse rir de sua cara.

Você só queria que ele fosse atrás de você.

**X**

Foi ele quem te beijou primeiro – é importante ressaltar. Ele te viu passeando com Yamamoto e Tsuna pelos corredores da escola e te chamou e pediu para conversarem a sós. Os dois foram na frente, dizendo adeus, e você apenas se sentiu inconfortável. Quando seus amigos – amigos, não companheiros, não _boss_, só amigos – sumiram de vista, ele segurou seus ombros e te beijou nos lábios.

Suas costas bateram na parede, e você não esboçou nada. Apenas ficou ali, parado, tentando entender alguma coisa. Quando ele se separou, as palavras que saíram de sua boca sem fôlego foram amargas.

"Se alguém souber disso, minha reputação vai ser seriamente prejudicada."

E ele se afastou. E você correu para o banheiro, porque seu estômago estava revirando demais.

**X**

Quando vocês faziam sexo, você tinha raiva, muita raiva. Não era para ser assim. Você deveria se sentir feliz, se sentir alegre e cheio de paixão, mas só havia a porra da raiva e a certeza de que não havia razão nenhuma para vocês fazerem o que estavam fazendo.

Ele nunca mais beijou seus lábios, mas você não ligou muito para isso. O que te deixava furioso era o fato de que ele fazia sexo pensando em outras pessoas – outras, tantas pessoas_mulheres_.

O jeito como ele percorria seu corpo era ácido, não doce, não sensual, não prazeroso. Você jurava que formava bolhas e elas estouravam e mesmo assim ele só pensava nelas e nelas e nelas. As mulheres com quem dormiu, as mulheres com quem dormiria, as mulheres com quem queria dormir.

Com o passar do tempo, você começou a sentir raiva delas.

Com o passar do tempo, você começou a agredi-lo durante o sexo. Você o arranhava e o mordia e tentava fazê-lo sangrar, mesmo que soubesse que isso não lhe traria prazer nenhum. Nada daquilo lhe trazia prazer, mas você continuava porque era a única forma de tocá-lo, de senti-lo, de amá-lo.

Você sempre soube que ele não queria seu amor.

**X**

Você nunca pediu para ser o único. Você sabia que ele não te ouviria e que se ele dissesse que sim, ele não cumpriria. Não se trai alguém com quem você só faz sexo e que faz sexo com outras pessoas. É só uma sequência insana de amores de uma só noite, então não há nenhum compromisso e nenhuma dor quanto essa parte, em seu coração.

O que doía era saber de tudo isso, e mesmo assim não ser capaz de dormir com outra pessoa que não fosse o médico que você tanto admirava.

**X**

Você sabe de cor quantas vezes ele murmurou o nome de outra pessoa, quando ele te confundiu com uma mulher e quantas vezes, depois do sexo, ele se levantou e ligou para uma de suas amantes e partiu e pediu para que você fechasse a porta quando saísse pela manhã e deixasse a chave debaixo do tapete.

Foram todas às vezes, porque era assim que Shamal era. Ele estava te fazendo um favor por transar com você.

A _droga_ de um favor.

**X**

Então você começou a chorar. Você não sabe exatamente como aconteceu, mas começou a chorar. Você chegava a sua casa, escorregava pela porta e chorava. Durava pouco, nem um minuto direito, e mesmo assim era por ele. Pelo simples fato de que ele sentia pena de você, ele te achava uma criança, ele queria te fazer feliz dando um pouco dele para você.

Mas isso era impossível.

Não se pode ser feliz tendo uma coisa por piedade, principalmente sabendo que essa coisa nunca seria sua mesmo.

**X**

Reborn não sabia. Essa era uma das únicas coisas que ele não sabia. Ele não sabia sobre você e Shamal e isso era bom. Na verdade, ele nem se importava com você. Reborn se preocupava mais com Yamamoto e Hibari do que alguém que realmente estava ali desde sempre. Você seria o alvo de seu ódio, se não existisse Lambo.

Você ainda não sabe se isso era bom ou ruim.

**X**

Todas as pessoas ao seu redor se tornavam desprezíveis. Até mesmo o Décimo. Provavelmente porque você se achava desprezível implorando por um homem que só amava mulheres, então conseguia ver todos os defeitos dos outros.

Isso era insuportável e você apenas se odiou mais. Porque você não tinha direito nenhum em ver os defeitos do Décimo e odiá-los. Você deveria amá-lo como se ele fosse perfeito e se fosse deus. E você o amava assim, mas não naquele momento, não quando você estava preso em um amor platônico alimentado por todos os sentimentos mais ridículos do mundo.

Não havia nada pior do que isso.

**X**

"Você não está feliz, Hayato?"

Bianchi perguntou certa vez e você a encarou sem entender. Sentiu-se mal por isso, mas mesmo assim ela não saiu do quarto, não se afastou de você, não fez nada além de te encarar e esperar por uma resposta. Sua cabeça estava contra a mesa dos Sawada, Tsuna estava te encarando – e então fez questão de sair, murmurando alguma coisa sobre levar o Lambo em algum lugar, mas a voz dele tremia _tanto_ que ficava óbvio que Bianchi o expulsara.

"Você não está feliz, Hayato?", ela repetiu a pergunta e você permaneceu em silêncio.

Duas coisas passaram por sua mente e as duas eram apavorantes, irritantes e tremendamente possíveis de serem verdades.

Primeiro: ela _sabia_. Porque era mulher, era inteligente e era sua irmã. E ela se importava, e ela te conhecia, e ela _era_ a droga da sua irmã, tendo te envenenado quando você era pequeno, mas ela te amava, e você a amava e tudo isso seria lindo, se não fosse ridículo num momento como esse.

Segundo: talvez fosse ela quem tenha feito isso. Quem tenha dito a Shamal para transar com você e tentar te fazer feliz. Porque ela _sabia_ e era sua irmã e se importava, e te amava também. E ela te envenenou quando você era pequeno.

Você nunca sentiu tanto ódio e amor por ela naquele instante. Era tantas contradições que você soube que poderia tocar se quisesse. Mas se tocasse saberia que suas mãos teriam o cheiro de Shamal.

**X**

"Ele não me toca como deveria".

Foi tudo o que você disse, e você disse tudo. Talvez ele pensasse nela quando o tocasse, talvez ele pensasse em todas as mulheres, talvez ele pensasse em só em uma e ela não era a sua irmã. O que importava era que ele sabia que ele nunca pensou em você.

Bianchi continuou de pé, te encarando, e não aconteceu nada além disso. Apenas seus ombros tremendo quando começou a murmurar maldições contra todos aqueles que conhecia.

Ou era isso, ou você estava chorando de novo.

**X**

Então você percebeu que você tinha dezessete anos e estava vivendo sua vida da única maneira que não queria. Você odiava adultos, mas não queria ser uma criança. E agora amava um adulto que pensava em você como uma criança.

Você era simplesmente patético.

Talvez fosse por esse pensamento que tenha sido tão fácil de acabar com tudo. De dizer a ele que estava cansado, que não queria mais e que ele estava precisando tomar Viagra se quisesse dar prazer a ele. Você tinha um sorriso nos lábios, e ele não tremia. Era tão fácil mentir para si mesmo em voz alta, na frente dele.

Ele deu de ombros e disse que sentiria sua falta. Ele também estava mentindo, mas não para si mesmo, apenas para você. E é isso que ainda dói.

Você era o único que tinha sentimentos ali. Todo o resto – os últimos anos que viveu – eram robôs que agiam de maneira pré-programada. Comer, falar, mentir, fazer sexo, dormir, rir, beber, elogiar, odiar, e todas as outras emoções e ações.

Menos amar.

Menos o amor.

**X**

Você perdeu sua juventude, a única coisa que não queria ter perdido. Você perdeu anos, porque só via o sofrimento e Shamal e o ódio e a ira e você mesmo definhando. Você não se lembrava das provas que fez, das ordens de Décimo, das lutas com Hibari ou de como Yamamoto estava te amando tanto e não sabia por quê.

Quando você fez dezoito anos e não via mais Shamal que não fosse na escola, você apenas olhou para os lados e viu o quanto você tinha. E o que você não tinha.

Você não tinha a pessoa que queria, nem o respeito que precisava, nem as lembranças que queria ter, nem o amor que gostaria de ter tido. Mas você tinha pessoas e elas valiam a pena. Porque você só viu a parte mais feia delas, e mesmo assim sabia que não conseguiria abandoná-las.

**X**

E ele enfim se casou. Demorou muitos outros anos, mas ele se casou. Você esteve no casamento – não foi o padrinho, não foi nada, apenas o convidado que estava encostado em uma coluna. Não ficou para a festa, não lhe disse parabéns, apenas o olhou aceitando uma mulher, porque sabia que ele não tinha mais forças para ser como era antes, mas não queria ficar sozinho pelo resto de sua vida.

Você sorriu.

Enfim você estava livre.

Você o amou há tanto tempo atrás que sentia nostalgia pelos sentimentos do passado. Deu uma risada seca, que recebeu alguns olhares, e então balançou a cabeça.

Você não sentia nostalgia de nada.

**X**

E ele enfim morreu. Demorou muitos outros anos depois do casamento, mas ele morreu. Você está na frente, mas você não chora mais, porque você não precisa chorar por ele. Você não está distante, você coloca uma rosa branca ao lado do rosto dele e nota como ele estava velho.

Você também está velho.

Passa os dedos levemente pelos cabelos dele e se lembra que talvez achem isso estranho. Você nunca contou a ninguém que o amou. Você apenas o fez e se esqueceu e teve outros amores e esqueceu muitos outros.

Passa as mãos pelos cabelos. Que bobagem, você diz a si mesmo.

Você nunca o amou.

(_mas seus dedos têm o cheiro dele, agora_)

* * *

**N/A.:** Acho que escrevi uma Original acidentalmente, mas não quero nem saber. Era para ser Shamal/Hayato e eu gostei, mesmo. A ideia toda saiu do título, que não tem muito a ver com a fanfic. Mas como o plot saiu dele, nada mais justo que eu deixá-lo ali. O Summary também não tem nada a ver, mas foi a segunda coisa que saiu, e acho que representa bastante a fanfic.

Não sei se devo postar, mas sei que foi bom escrever algo que não fosse Harry Potter.

**Reviews! E se alguém só favoritar e não comentar, recebe PM.**


End file.
